


Voyeur

by tea4life882



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea4life882/pseuds/tea4life882
Summary: Your roommate is dating Lin-Manuel Miranda.  They return to the apartment you share one night and you watch in secret as they have sex.





	1. Chapter 1

You’d fallen asleep on the couch after your date night with your favorite book. You’d been through a bit of a dry spell romantically. No, not just a bit of a dry spell – you hadn’t had sex in six months. Your vibrator had become your best friend and was used frequently. You’d always had an appetite for sex, and these dry spells were truly awful.

Your roommate, on the other hand, was in the beginning of a new relationship. About a month earlier, she’d started dating a man named Lin-Manuel Miranda. You’d met him multiple times at your shared apartment. He was handsome – Latino, dark, and always smiling. He kept his facial hair in a neat goatee and had shoulder-length hair that was usually swept up in a bun. You found him sexy as hell and were jealous that your roommate had found him first.

  
He’d stayed over at your apartment multiple times. Since your bedroom was right next to Isabel’s, you could hear them having sex. And they had a good time. Isabel was pretty vocal when it came to sex, and you could certainly tell she was enjoying herself. You frequently used the vibrator to the sounds of them making love, imagining it was you trapped under his body.

  
You stirred as you heard the lock in the front door. Isabel giggled as she and Lin came through the door, well after midnight, talking quietly about something. You couldn’t see them yet over the top of the couch, but became aware they had stopped talking and had started kissing. You could make out the gentle, wet smacks of their lips and could imagine his tongue mingling with hers. Isabel let out a hungry moan, then you could just make out their silhouettes going to the bedroom.

  
They stopped inside the bedroom, moonlight shining through the window. Lin took her face in his hands and began to kiss her deeply, thoroughly. It looked like he needed to kiss her just to breathe. Slowly, he began to guide her back towards the bed. You looked away, a little embarrassed, but kept watching.

  
Isabel’s hands went to his chest, rubbing up and down as their mouths devoured each other, their tongues intermingling roughly. Lin’s lips went behind her ear, to her neck, his hands perched on her hips. Then, his hands turned her around and she grasped the bedpost. Her silky red dress had already become slightly disheveled.

  
Lin’s mouth was on her neck, her shoulder, as one hand worked its way up her thigh, underneath her dress, and the other to her breast. Isabel’s bottom grinded up against his crotch and you wondered if he was already becoming hard. Lin’s other hand wandered up to her other breast and he kneaded them in his hands roughly. His fingers found the spaghetti straps of her dress and pulled them over her shoulders. Her hands rested on top of his as he continues to fondle her C-cup breasts, starting to moan.

  
Lin’s hands left her chest only to unfasten her bra strap at the back, and he tossed it to the side. Now his warm hands were on her bare breasts. You closed your eyes and imagined how they might feel. Squeezing, kneading, teasing. His mouth feasted behind her ear, her neck as her body grinded up against his.

  
He guided her to lay face down on her bed, her hips still at the edge. Lin knelt down and pushed her silky red dress above her hips, finding her clothed beneath in only a little white thong. He groaned as he kissed her tight, cute little bottom, his hands roaming. Isabel’s head was turned to the side, a look of pleasure on her face. Soon, his fingers pushed the tiny fabric to the side as she tilted her hips up. His lips pressed a kiss to her clit and Isabel let out a little whimper.

  
You’d never seen a man so thoroughly, enthusiastically go down on a woman like Lin proceeded to do. Isabel made it very vocally known that he was talented at it. His tongue lapped at her clit, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. His strong hands held the sides of her hips, holding her still as he ravished her. She was practically screaming as his talented mouth worked at her clit. Your own clit began to pound, fantasizing his lips on you. God, it looked divine.

  
He made quick work of taking off his shirt, then pushing off his pants and boxers, his fully erect cock bobbing. You’d heard them make love before and you’d been curious what he looked like. He was thick and generously long. His hands went to her hips and he guided your roommate forward to lay completely flat on her belly as he climbed on. Lin closed his eyes as he stroked his throbbing cock, ready to plow into Isabel. Your roommate sat up on her elbows, looking behind her in anticipation. Lin’s fingers went to her clit to test her readiness and I’m sure she was completely wet. You were completely wet.

  
His fingers guided his large tip to her opening, stroking up and down a couple times before slowly pushing his way inside. Isabel let out a groan as he filled her about halfway, then pulled back to the tip. He leaned forward, letting his hands rest on the mattress by her shoulders, hovering, as he again stroked into her slowly.  He said something to her softly, his lips right by her ear. This time, he let himself fill her completely. Isabel was tiny – you imagined the feeling of his huge cock filling you up completely, stretching your walls. It must be ecstasy.

  
Isabel whimpered as Lin began slow, steady strokes inside her. His lips periodically kissing her bare shoulder, her back as he worked.

  
“God, Lin…” you heard her moan as he picked up the pace a little. You let your own hand wander beneath your pajama pants, into your panties, and find your clit. As you watched Lin slowly fuck your roommate, your fingers worked, rubbing in time with his thrusts.

  
Lin let out moans as he continue to pump his cock inside Isabel. Isabel was moaning steadily, urging him along. He laid his body on top of hers almost completely, propping himself up on just his forearms. You could see his butt muscles flexing as he grinded against her bottom.

  
The lust was building quickly as they continued to fuck right in front of you. You wondered if they’d care if they knew you were watching. Your heartbeat increased as your own pleasure grew.

  
Lin pulled out and laid down next to Isabel, inviting her to take over. Isabel gladly climbed onto his hips, finally tossing her pooled-up dress aside, then reaching down to grasp his hard member. She positioned it underneath her opening and slowly lowered herself onto him. Your view now was from the side. Lin’s hands went to Isabel’s breasts, groping and kneading as she rode him, slowly at first, but soon she was bucking her hips with vigor. She groaned and gasped as she moved on top of him. Her breasts bobbed gently with the movement. Lin’s hands were now on her hips, guiding her movement.

  
She rode him hard, leaning down so her chest was now flush with his. When she paused, his hands went to her ass, holding her in place as he began to thrust up into her hard. She screamed in pleasure as he started fucking her hard, sweat glistening on their naked bodies. You could see his dick moving fast, his tip probably rubbing at her g-spot. You could feel your own orgasm building.

  
You could tell Isabel was near orgasm as her voice changed. It was almost guttural now, and her groans intertwined with his. Quickly, Lin flipped her on her back and she wrapped her legs around him. Resting on his forearms, he was now in full control as his hips slammed into hers. You closed your eyes, listening to the sound of skin hitting skin, his dick sliding inside her easily with her wetness. When you looked again, his hips were still grinding into hers and Isabel finally screamed out her climax. Her hips bucked and he pressed down against her hard. Moments later, Lin let out a guttural moan as his body pushed hers deep into the mattress. You little out a tiny whimper, biting your lip, as your fingers finally worked your clit into your own orgasm. Your heart was pounding as Lin and Isabel caught their breath.

  
A minute later, they were exchanging wet, sloppy kisses, still joined together. He whispered something to her and she giggled a little as he kissed her forehead, her cheek, behind her ear. Finally, he eased off her and collapsed in exhaustion beside her on the bed. Pleasure continued to pump in your clit to your heartbeat.  
You waited until they'd fallen asleep, a sheet covering them, to go into your own bedroom. You found your vibrator and turned it on, trying to relive the fantasy you’d just witnessed.


	2. Threesome Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin calls you out for watching him and Isabel have sex. Isabel has an offer you can't quite refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By request! My first attempt at writing a threesome.

The next morning, you wandered out of your bedroom and made your way to the kitchen. You turned on the coffee pot and scratched at your belly and yawned as you found a mug. Isabel and Lin were still asleep, but you decided to be a nice roommate and make some breakfast. You found some bacon and eggs in the fridge and got to work.  
Ten minutes later, the smell must have roused at least one of them as you heard the hallway bathroom door open and close. A couple minutes later, a sexily disheveled Lin-Manuel emerged, straightening his dark hair up in its usual bun.

“Morning,” he said, his voice gravelly. He reached for a mug and began to pour himself some coffee.

“Morning,” you replied, feeling your face flush a little at the memory of seeing him naked, having extremely hot sex with your roommate last night.

“That smells good,” he said, reaching over to steal a little piece of bacon from the pan. “Mmmm.”

“Do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny-side up?” You asked.

“Scrambled, please,” he said. “Thanks so much.”

He took a sip from his mug, then set it down on the counter. You could sense him lean against the counter right next to you, his arms crossed.

“I know you watched us last night,” he said, his voice low. Your hand immediately stopped pushing around the scrambled eggs and your face turned bright red.

“Oh…” you stumbled for words to say. “Umm…I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay,” he said, pushing himself up to standing. “You like watching?”

“Ummm…” you fumbled. “It kind of happened by accident. You see, I was-“

“Do you want me to fuck you like that?” he asked, his lips close to your ear. You felt yourself shudder and your face get hotter.

Before you could answer, Isabel made her way into the kitchen, smiling and looking refreshed. You’d be smiling like that too if you got to have sex with Lin-Manuel Miranda all the time.

“The kitchen smells amazing,” she complimented you as Lin got out another mug for her. He poured her some coffee and she took a long drink. Lin then took the opportunity to pull her body close to his and kiss her neck. You glanced over and saw him looking at you as he ravished her neck. You bit your lip and turned away.

The eggs were done so you pulled out three plates and started dishing them out. You set the bacon on another plate so people could take what they wanted. Soon, you were all sitting around the kitchen table eating and talking. You definitely felt like the third wheel. They kept giving each other googly eyes and Isabel rested her feet in Lin’s lap lazily.  
Isabel did the dishes and Lin headed to the bathroom for a shower. She tried to discreetly join him in the bathroom, but a few minutes later you could hear moans. You pictured Isabel up against the shower wall as Lin fucked her from behind. You flushed as you thought back to your earlier encounter with Lin. Had that actually happened? Was he…offering to have sex with you? You tried to push it out of your mind. No way would Isabel ever forgive you if you had sex with her boyfriend.

____

The next evening, you worked late and sighed as you put the key in the lock. You pushed the door open and stopped dead in your tracks. Lin was sitting on the couch, Isabel on top of him, riding him as she moaned. They were both buck naked. They noticed you standing there, probably looking like a deer in headlights.

“I’m sorry!” you quickly apologized, closing the door. You started to make a beeline for your own bedroom when you heard Isabel laughing.

“Don’t be such a fuddy duddy,” she teased you, stilling her body. Lin’s hands rested on her hips as they both looked at you.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” you told them as you neared your bedroom door.

“Wait,” Isabel said, peeling herself off Lin’s lap, his fully erect penis now in full view. You focused on Isabel’s face. Isabel stood, her own naked body on full display. You’d seen her naked a handful of times and were always envious of her breasts. They were a perfect C-cup, sitting gorgeously on her tanned chest. “Lin said you were watching us last night.”

You again flushed and wanted to dismiss it. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Relax,” she laughed a little. “Did you like what you saw?”

“Well…I mean, it looked like you were enjoying yourselves.”

Isabel turned to look at Lin and they both smirked. “We were,” she said, walking closer to me. “Lin’s amazing.”

She was now just a step in front of you. You gulped, wondering what she was getting at. “Have you ever been with a Latino?”

“Ummm...no,” you admitted.

“Their cocks are huge,” she told you. “Totally fills you up. Wanna try?”

“Um, Isabel?” you chuckle nervously. This wasn’t actually happening was it? “What are you talking about?”

“Lin doesn’t mind,” she said, glancing back at her boyfriend. He shook his head and stood up, walking to stand right behind her. His hands rested on her hips as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Again, he looked right at you. Then, Isabel took your hand and pulled you towards her bedroom. “Let me show you.”

Before you could process what was happening, Isabel was laying herself down on her bed as Lin climbed on next to her. Isabel motioned for you to join them. For some reason, you did. This wasn’t like you at all. You laid down next to Isabel as she giggled. Lin’s fingers went to her clit, rubbing gently as he captured her lips with his. You couldn’t take your eyes off his massive cock, so erect it was practically touching his belly. It looked even bigger now up close. It seemed to throb in anticipation. He gasped as Isabel clasped it with her fingers, stroking it.

Her lips broke from his. “It’s a little overwhelming at first,” she explained, like she was on a cooking show or something. “But once you adjust it’s just amazing.”

With that, Lin proceeded to climb on top her, his fingers teasing her clit more. You watched as he pushed inside her slowly and she spread her legs more. Lin leaned down and kissed her deeply, swallowing her moans as he moved inside her.

“Fuck,” Isabel groaned as Lin moved. Her hand wandered over and started to pop the buttons on your shirt. “Get undressed.”

You still couldn’t believe you were actually doing it, but you followed her order. You stood up and stripped off your shirt and jeans, leaving you in just your matching bra and panties. You laid on your side as you watch Lin fuck Isabel right before your eyes. She cried out as he pumped his hips into hers, her breasts bouncing around with his pulses.  
You had no idea what to do, but your clit was throbbing already just from watching. Isabel took your hand and placed it on her breast. You’d only ever touched your own breasts – a modest B-cup. Now you knew what drew men crazy. Her breast felt amazing – firm and supple – it felt so right in your palm.

Lin thrust into Isabel hard several times then paused, leaning down to kiss her. “Should I give Y/N a turn?” he smiled into the kiss.

“Yes!” Isabel replied excitedly. You froze as Lin’s attention was turned to you. Before you knew it, he had guided you onto your back and he began pressing kisses to your stomach, his hands roaming up to your breasts. You moved under his touch, trying to get closer. You saw him grin as he kissed past your belly button and his fingers found the top of your panties. He hooked his fingers on and slowly pulled your already soaked panties down your legs. His hands went to the inside of your thighs, pressing your hips down as his mouth moved close to your core.

He let out a little groan as his nose brushed your clit and he breathed out, teasing you. "So wet."

“God, you’re gonna love this,” Isabel told you, right next to you. She took your hand as Lin pressed a kiss to your clit. The sight of this handsome Puerto Rican, his dark hair buried between your legs was almost enough to send you over the edge. You’d imagined this so many times. His soft goatee gently brushed against your delicate skin as he gave a long, wet lick to your core. You let out a sigh as he began his ministrations.

You alternated between watching and pounding your head back onto the pillow as he made out with your clit. His tongue darted out, putting a gentle pressure on just the right spot, then his lips would close around it and he sucked gently, then more forcefully. Isabel was now gently kneading your breast as she watched her boyfriend go down on you. Your hips bucked at the pleasure he was giving you, and you loved how you felt his hands put a pressure on you to hold you down. Have his way with you.

He gently pushed two fingers inside you, curling them up, as his tongue lapped at your core. You had no intention of staying quiet about this – your moans and groans filled the room as he brought you closer and closer to orgasm. Isabel was gently tugging at her nipples as she watched you get ravaged by her boyfriend.

“Fuck her now, Lin,” you heard Isabel tell her boyfriend. He gave your clit another couple licks, kissing your thighs, then your stomach, then pausing at your breasts. He roughly pulled down your bra more, squeezing your breasts in his palms before capturing your nipple in his mouth. It made a popping sound as he released it, then used his teeth to gently nibble. Your pussy was pounding as he made his way up to your face. He grinned knowingly before leaning down to capture your lips in a hot kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue, sending you shuddering. 

You whimpered as you felt his tip at your entrance, nervous about his size. His right hand took hold of his cock and you felt a gentle pressure as he eased himself inside. His hands went to either side of your shoulders, holding himself up as he looked into your eyes. You felt your own eyes bug as he began to fill you up completely.

Never before had you felt so entirely filled. He placed gentle kisses to your cheek, behind your ear, then your mouth as he paused, allowing you to adjust to his size.

“Fuck!” you involuntarily groaned, causing Isabel to giggle.

“Doesn’t that feel so good?” she said as he pulled back slightly.

“You okay?” he asked gently. You nodded and he smirked a little as he started to move slowly, gently. You could feel your walls expanding, stretching, as they accommodated his throbbing cock. His hand began to knead your breast as he gazed at your face. All you could do was whimper and moan as he moved inside you. Words were not available.

Isabel laid on her back and her hand went to her own clit, rubbing as she watch her boyfriend fuck you slowly. Finally, you were able to get ahold of your faculties enough to start rolling your hips in time with his strokes. Your clit pressed up against his hips as he picked up the pace.

“Mmmm, you feel so good,” he whispered to you as he pressed himself up, his arms straightening. You took the chance to look down between your legs, watching his cock disappear and reappear between your folds. Never before had a man gotten so deep inside you and it was ecstasy. You felt yourself tremble as his hips started to slam into yours now.

“Oh, Gooooddd!” you threw your head back as his cock pummeled you. Isabel moaned as her hand worked faster, her eyes closed. You could fell an orgasm growing deep in your belly and knew you were close. Lin leaned down, his lips next to your hear.

“Come for me,” he whispered as he slammed into you. His sexy voice put you over the edge and you let out a guttural scream as pleasure washed over your body. You’d never had an orgasm quite like this. Your walls tightened around his member as you came hard. You felt his arm go under your shoulders, pulling you closer as he continued to powerfully pump inside you.

You let out a string of profanities as you rode out your orgasm, Lin’s lips now at your neck. His body was sweaty, as well as yours as he moved slowly inside you now, letting you come down from your high. His gaze on you was almost too much as you felt your muscles relax. Lin kissed you slowly, deeply, as you caught your breath and your clit ebbed with residual pleasure.

Slowly, he pulled out of you and you felt a loss. You wanted more. Isabel was giggling as he guided her up, scooting her towards the top of the bed. She faced away from him, her hands going on the headboard as he pressed kisses to her bare back. 

"Now to finish you off," he teased, causing her to giggle.

You laid on your side to watch as his somehow still-erect cock lined up with her core. She breathed in through her teeth as he entered her. This time wasn’t sweet and gentle and you realized he had gone pretty easy on you. Isabel screamed in pleasure as he started slamming into her from behind almost immediately. The sound of his skin hitting hers hard filled the room. Though you’d just orgasmed, you could still feel yourself becoming aroused at the sight. You’d watched porn before of course, but this was completely different. Isabel was getting fucked hard before your very eyes.

Lin began to let out groans and he worked, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic and sloppy. After only a couple minutes, you could hear him reach orgasm. His hips froze, pushed all the way into her as he released. Isabel’s moans mingled with his as she fingered her clit, coming a few moments after him.

Isabel collapsed onto the bed on her stomach, letting out strangled moans of residual pleasure. Lin laid down on his side next to her, pressing kisses to her back, running his hand over her bottom. Then, he turned over to you, still naked apart from your wrangled bra. His hand rubbed your flat belly and he looked at you.

“How’d you like it?” he asked, his voice so sexy. You almost burst out laughing, feeling self-conscious again.

“It was amazing,” you told him. He grinned knowingly and leaned over to kiss you deeply. His hand traveled to your breast and he kneaded it gently as both you and Isabel recovered from your orgasms.

“Good,” he ducked his head, taking your other nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. “You’re gorgeous, by the way.”

Isabel spooned her body up behind Lin’s, both of them looking at me now.

“What do you think?” Isabel asked you, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Should we make this a thing?”

You bit your lip and flushed again, still not believing this all took place. You wanted nothing more than to have sex with Lin again; have his cock buried deep inside you. 

You looked between both their faces, hopeful, and nodded. How could you ever say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: More? Open to requests.


End file.
